memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Challenger/Believer/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SKY Challenger is under attack by a colony fighter hitting it's hullplating making it flicker. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) Ship jolts hard. RUBIN Hullplating is down to ten percent they must of upgraded their plasma cannons. Another few jolts rock the ship as huge showers of sparks erupts from the ceiling. TAYLOR (Worried) Take us up now Ensign. Carlson inputs commands into the helm. CARLSON (Conn Officer) Aye, Captain. EXT-SKY Challenger ascends to space as the fighter breaks off pursuit. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) Martin looks at his console. MARTIN (Sigh) Fighter has broken off pursuit. Taylor leans back in her chair. TAYLOR Damn it we were so close. Martin leans on her console. MARTIN I know we were. EXT-SPACE Challenger reenters orbit next to the Republic. INT-BRIG DONALD (Smirk) I guess you didn't complete your task? Taylor rolls her eyes. TAYLOR One of your peoples did damage to my ship, (beat) we'll make another attempt when our hullplating is restored. Donald walks up to the door. DONALD My people will destroy your ship. Taylor is shocked by this. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Challenger is with the Republic in orbit around Rana IV. INT-SICKBAY Doctor Carlson scans the little boy. CARLSON (Chief Medical Officer, Smiles) You're responding well to the treatment you'll be ready to go soon. The doors open and the mom walks into sickbay. SARAH (Smiles) How is he Doctor? CARLSON (Chief Medical Officer) He's responding well to the treatment. She pats her son's head. Sarah (Smiles) Thanks Doctor I'm sorry for what my husband did. Carlson puts the medical scanner down. CARLSON (Chief Medical officer, Smiles) Thanks for giving me the chance to try to save him, just wish your husband and his people would understand we're trying to help them. CUT TO INT-BRIDGE/SITUATION ROOM Screen shows the half success that they did before they were forced to retreat. T'SHAR We cleared thirty-one percent of the planet, (beat) we need to finish the launch. Taylor thinking as she's pacing about. TAYLOR What if we fly through the clouds and fire our torpedoes? T'Shar raises an eyebrow. T'SHAR If we divert enough power to the hullplating and the structural integrity field. TAYLOR (nods) Get started. Both T'Shar and Rubin leave to reinforce the hullplating and structural integrity fields. After a few seconds the crew is ready to finish their mission. TAYLOR (Sighs) TACTICAL ALERT! Lights dimmed. RUBIN (Off his console) Our hullplating upgrades are on-line, (beat) torpedoes are armed and loaded. Taylor sits in the Captain's Chair. TAYLOR (Sighs, to com) Damage control teams standby to repair hull breaches, (to Carlson) Ensign take us in full impulse. Carlson inputs commands into the helm console, the ship starts to shudder. CARLSON (Helm Officer) We're five thousand meters from the troposphere Captain. Taylor gets up from the chair and leans on the helm. TAYLOR Fire the next sequence of torpedoes. CUT TO: EXT-PLANET SURFACE Challenger fires another volley of photonic torpedoes into the clouds as they clear the clouds of the radiation, as it heads to the next funnel clouds to clear five colony fighters pursued the NX-Class ship. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) Martin looks at his console read out. MARTIN (Worried) Five colony fighters are heading our way! Ship shudders. RUBIN (off his console) Hullplating down to sixteen percent! Sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD in the Situation Room. TAYLOR (to Carlson) EVASIVE! Carlson inputs commands into the helm console. EXT-PLANET SURFACE Fighters firing torpedoes at Challenger, when the Republic shows up and fires it's phase cannon firing at the fighters forcing them to retreat as the Republic follow the fighters to cover them. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) CAPT. MARTIN (On viewer) We'll handle these fighters, keep with your mission. Transmission ends. TAYLOR (Smiles) Fire the last sequence, (to Carlson) Kara get us out of here full impulse, Marie tell the Republic to get the hell out of here. EXT-PLANET SURFACE Both the Challenger and Republic moves fast from the clouds as the shockwave approaches the two ships. INT-BRIDGE Sparks erupt as the ship shudders and rocks about as sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles and MSD in the Situation Room. RUBIN Hullplating buckling! Taylor hangs onto the rail on the helm. Then the ship stops shuddering. MARTIN (Off his console) We're cleared of the surface. EXT-SPACE Challenger and Republic are in orbit of the planet. TAYLOR'S (VO) Captain's Starlog Supplemental. After restoring the atmosphere of Rana IV, we're returning the family to the surface now. INT-CORRIDOR DECK C Both John and Brianna are walking through the corridor heading to the starboard airlock. BRIANNA I'm glad I got to see my little brother, and glad to see that you're alright. JOHN (Snickers) Yeah glad to see you to sis. They get to the airlock and Commander Martin inputs commands into the console and the doors open, as Brianna walks into the airlock and turns to her brother. BRIANNA Now don't forget to com me everyday, (beat) and be careful. They hug as Brianna walks back into the airlock and the doors closed. EXT-SPACE Both Challenger and Republic undock from each other as the two ships head into different directions and the Challenger leaps into warp. INT-SICKBAY The screen shows the medical data, as both Captain Taylor and Commander Martin walk into sickbay as Doctor Carlson turns to them walking towards him. TAYLOR (to Carlson) You wanted to see us doc? CARLSON (Chief Medical Officer) Ah, yes I've been going over the medical data, (beat) and I came across this the plasma radiation wasn't inhaled by the boy it was injected into his system by his father. Both Taylor and Martin are shocked by this. TAYLOR I'll forward this to the Republic thank you doctor. EXT-SPACE Challenger is at warp. (End of Act Five, Fade out, Ending Credits)